To help sell their goods and/or services, merchants often use television advertisements. The merchants either create the advertisements or they may hire a third party to create the advertisements. The merchants may provide the advertisements to a television broadcaster for display on a consumer's television.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced. Further, unless otherwise indicated, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.